Love Changed Me!
by itsaal
Summary: Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi, dia mampu merubahku./DLDR please.\


Asap rokok mengepul di udara. Aku melakukannya berulang-ulang. Kau tahu kenapa? Aku sangat suka melihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutku. Itu sangat indah. Itu bisa menjadi seni, kau tahu?

Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini hal yang menjijikan. Aku bukan sampah.

Terkadang, setiap orang punya pemikiran yang sama jika melihat keadaanku sekarang.

Yeah, aku.

Orang-orang bodoh itu menganggap aku bukanlah wanita baik-baik. Tapi, itu terserah mereka. Mereka bebas beropini tentang diriku. Aku tidak peduli. Sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli.

Aku bukanlah wanita suci. Mungkin, aku bukan wanita baik-baik, seperti anggapan mereka. Aku wanita kotor. Hidupku dipenuhi omong kosong. Aku bukan wanita yang mudah dipercaya. Aku wanita jahat. Tapi, ingat satu hal. Aku bukanlah seorang pelacur atau apa pun itu. Jadi, berhenti memikirkan itu.

Aku meraih gelas tinggi dan meneguk cairan bening yang tersisa didalamnya itu sampai tandas. Ini adalah gelas ke enam. Dan aku mulai merasakan pening di kepalaku. Aku memegang kepalaku dan kembali menghisap rokok yang berada di tanganku. Dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Ah seni yang indah.

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang mendekat ke arahku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan setelan jas yang begitu rapi berdiri di sampingku. Mengapa ia begitu rapi? Ini diskotik. Dan bukannya kantor. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh geli memikirkan tentang pria berpakaian rapi ini.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Nona. Pulanglah, orang tuamu pasti mencarimu."

Apa katanya?

Orang tuaku mencariku?

Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak memiliki keluarga. Semua keluargaku menjauhiku. Ah apakah bisa kusebut mereka telah mati? Itu lebih baik.

Aku menatap pria ini dan tersenyum remeh. "Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki orang tua, Tuan. Jangan menyuruhku untuk pulang, kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku."

"Kau melantur, Nona. Lebih baik kau segera pulang."

Ck. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku menggebrak meja marah dan berdiri. Aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu ketenanganku. Dan pria ini, sudah menghancurkan kesenanganku.

"Aku melantur, itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" Aku berteriak padanya. Tapi, bukannya takut, pria ini malah mendengus. Walau pandanganku sedikit kabur, tapi aku masih bisa melihat ia menatapku dengan serius.

Ia kembali membuka suara. "Tidak baik seorang wanita berada disini sampai larut malam."

Ia mencoba menceramahiku ternyata.

Memangnya siapa dia? Orang ini bukanlah Tuhan. Dan ia tidak berhak menceramahiku. Apalagi mencampuri urusanku.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menceramahiku, hey Tuan sok tahu! Kau bukanlah orang suci. Kau tidak berhak menceramahiku!" Aku berdecak kesal dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Menjauhlah dariku."

Aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu keluar. Kakiku terasa sakit memakai high heels sialan ini. Aku menunduk dan melepas high heels yang aku kenakan. Kepalaku semakin pening. Sial, aku harus segera keluar dari sini.

Saat tanganku hampir mencapai pintu, seketika pandanganku menggelap dan tubuhku linglung. Mungkin saja tubuhku akan jatuh dan membentur lantai, jika tidak ada tangan kokoh seseorang yang menahan tubuhku.

Dan setelah itu, aku tidak mengingat apa pun lagi. Aku jatuh pingsan karena terlalu mabuk.

.

.

Sial.

Alarm sialan. Berhentilah berbunyi.

Aku mengerang jengkel masih dengan mata tertutup. Siapa yang menaruh alarm sialan itu di kamarku? Aku akan menghajar orang yang berani menganggu tidurku!

Aku meraih bantal dan menindih kepalaku dengan bantal, tidak ingin mendengar suara sialan itu.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, saat teringat sesuatu. Aku mendengus aroma bantal, ini bukan aromaku. Ini bukan bantal yang biasa aku pakai. Seketika, mataku terbuka lebar. Rasa kantukku seketika menghilang. Aku menyingkirkan bantal yang berada di kepalaku dan bangkit untuk duduk. Aku memandang bantal itu bagaikan orang idiot.

Tunggu dulu.

Ada yang ganjal disini.

Aku mengucek mataku kasar, lalu memandang ke sekelilingku. Tempat ini tidak begitu familiar bagiku. Aku mengingat sesuatu.

Ini bukan kamarku!

Sial, siapa yang berani membawaku ke sini? Dan kamar milik siapa ini?

Dan dimana pakaian yang semalam kupakai? Aku tidak ingat apa pun dan siapa yang mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama tidur ini. Apa dia seorang pria atau wanita? Jika ia seorang pria, siap-siap saja mendapat pukulan telak dariku.

Aku meringis pelan. Kepalaku masih terasa pening. Mungkin ini efek dari banyaknya wine yang kuminum tadi malam. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang berani membawaku ke sini. Ke kamar ini.

Aku menyingkap selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Aku masih memegang kepalaku dan berjalan gontai mendekati pintu kamar. Aku harus memastikan siapa orang itu.

Omong-omong, kamarnya sangat luas dengan warna yang dominan monoton. Pasti pemiliknya begitu membosankan. Kamar di apartemenku saja tidak seluas ini.

Dan, kenapa aku harus mengeluhkan itu?

Aku meraih gagang pintu dan ingin menariknya agar terbuka, tapi seseorang dari luar ikut mendorong pintu itu. Aku reflek mundur saat pintu terbuka lebar. Seorang pria berjalan masuk dan langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat ke arahku. Aku melotot melihat ke arahnya. Aku ingat pria ini. Ia yang semalam berada di diskotik dan menganggu kesenanganku. Walau aku mabuk tapi aku masih bisa mengenali wajahnya.

Sial. Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan pria menyebalkan seperti dirinya?

Aku masih memelototkan mataku padanya, aku masih tak percaya bahwa ia yang membawaku ke sini. Aku menjadi kesal karena pria ini sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan pelototan dariku.

Ia berdiri di depanku bak patung. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dan aku semakin jengkel padanya. Aku mendengus keras dan menyilangkan kedua lenganku di dada. Mencoba meminta penjelasan.

Ia menatapku datar, tapi sedetik kemudian ia berdeham pelan. Ikut menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Aku menatapnya. "Jadi, Tuan. Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Apa kau yang membawaku kemari? Kau membawaku saat aku pingsan, bukan?"

"Hn."

Hanya itu? Hanya itu jawaban yang ia berikan? Itu tidak menjawab segalanya!

Brengsek.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya. "Katakan dengan jelas, Tuan. Jawabanmu terlalu ambigu. Apa kau yang membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"Hn. Wanita yang sedang mabuk tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dan saat itu kau pingsan. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku." Ia menatapku masih dengan tatapan datarnya. "Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk menampungmu disini." Lanjutnya.

Aku mendengus keras. Memang tidak sopan. Tapi, siapa yang peduli tentang kesopanan?

Aku tidak butuh berlaku sopan pada pria brengsek seperti dia.

"Dan, apa aku pernah meminta padamu bahwa aku ingin kau membawaku? Tidak, 'kan? Jadi, jangan pernah berharap aku akan melakukan itu, Tuan." Aku menekankan kata 'Tuan' padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mencari masalah.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan menatapku. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Ucapnya kalem.

Aku memandangnya heran. Aku pikir dia akan mengatakan hal yang buruk padaku, tapi apa ini?

Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi? Aneh sekali.

Biasanya para pria akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengunci pintu dan yeah kau tahu apa maksudku.

Aku menatapnya bingung, tapi dengan cepat aku berbalik dan ingin mengambil pakaianku. Tapi, dimana pakaianku?

"Dimana pakaianku?" tanyaku tanpa berbalik ke arahnya.

"Menurutmu?" Ia berjalan melewatiku. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan pandangan geli?

Aku berdecak kesal. Aku bukan tipe wanita yang suka bermain teka-teki. Pria ini benar-benar cari masalah denganku.

"Katakan dimana pakaianku? Aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi denganmu, brengsek." Aku mengumpat. Itu hal biasa bagiku. Aku melihatnya berjengit mendengar umpatan yang kulontarkan.

Matanya menatapku tajam. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Mulutmu begitu kotor, Nona." Komentarnya.

Aku mendecih. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Hn?"

"Katakan saja dimana kau sembunyikan pakaianku?" Habis sudah kesabaranku. Pria ini benar-benar membuat emosiku tersulut.

Ia menatapku datar, kemudian ia menunjuk kamar mandi dengan dagunya. Aku berdecak kesal dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menutup pintu itu dengan kasar. Masa bodoh, jika ia akan memarahiku karena membanting pintu kamar mandinya kasar. Aku tidak peduli.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku keluar sudah dengan mengenakan pakaianku yang semalam. Aku menatapnya dengan datar dan berjalan melewatinya. Aku harus segera keluar dari kamar sialan ini.

Aku berjalan keluar dan menoleh padanya. Ia masih dengan gayanya yang sok keren itu. Dengan tangan berada di saku celana. Ia menatapku. Tanpa ekspresi. Datar.

Aku berdeham pelan. "Omong-omong, terimakasih untuk tempat tidurnya. Tapi, maaf aku tidak akan berterimakasih karena kau sudah berbaik hati membawaku ke sini." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tapi, aku mendengar ia bergumam. Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Aku tidak akan salah mendengar.

Ia bergumam. "Dasar aneh."

Well, aku memang aneh. Dan, aku tidak peduli.

.

.

-:-

 **Kalian boleh berkomentar apapun tentang karya saya. Tapi, ingat ini karya saya. Terserah saya ingin berkarya seperti apa. Jika kalian tidak menyukai karya saya, mudah, jangan baca dan jangan lihat. Saya sudah memperingati kalian. Apapun yg akan kalian katakan, saya tidak peduli.**

 **Dan oh! Hargailah karya orang lain :)**

-:-

.

 **Just Little Notes.**

 **Saya menulis ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Maggie Lindman. Inspirasi saya berasal dari lagu yang saya dengarkan.**

 **Terimakasih.**

.

.

To be continued


End file.
